1. Field
Embodiments consistent with the present disclosure relate to a tire pressure monitoring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abnormalities in tire pressure may cause a significant vehicle accident, such as a burst of a tire due to abnormal wear or heat generation on both sides of a tire tread, a decrease in handling stability, deterioration of gas mileage, or an occurrence of hydroplaning at a low driving speed. Therefore, monitoring a tire pressure is important in order to secure stability of a vehicle.
A tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) is a device that informs a driver or another device of a vehicle of air pressures of tires, i.e., tire pressure. The TPMS helps to prevent insufficient tire pressure, or tire damage, from causing an accident and inefficient gas mileage.